


He Said, He Said

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry and Severus agree on the fundamentals.</p>
    </blockquote>





	He Said, He Said

**Author's Note:**

> Harry and Severus agree on the fundamentals.

**Title:** He Said, He Said  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #90: Version  
 **Word count:** 100 x 2  
 **Author's notes:** Harry and Severus agree on the fundamentals.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

He Said, He Said

~

Harry’s Version

~

“...so he was lying there, surrounded by blood, and it occurred to me that I owed him, you know? So I made Hermione get a bezoar and some Blood-Replenishing Potion out of that magical bag of hers, and, well, he made it.

“First thing he wanted to know when he woke was if I’d offed Voldemort, of course.

“Anyway, I couldn’t stay away after that, he’d done so much for me, saved me many times. So we...talked, things developed, and here we are.”

Harry, blushing, grasped Snape’s hand. “But I’ve nattered on enough. I should let Severus say something.”

~

Severus’ Version

~

“So generous.” The dry tone was mitigated by the fond look he threw towards Harry. “He thought what I wished him to think. It was imperative that Voldemort presumed I despised Harry.

“I didn’t, naturally, how could I? He was my best friend’s son. When I woke up alive I was surprised, to say the least. I’d been prepared to die.”

This time the look he sent Harry was sombre. “But he’s too stubborn for that. He brought me back, and against all odds, made me...his.”

“Thank you.” Luna went quiet, watching them kiss. Readers did adore love stories.

~


End file.
